zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Sho Hirano
"You're gonna have to do a hell of a lot more than that! I just won't die... Even if you stab me and stomp me down several times, I wont die. If you put your blade through my heart I'll survive, if you put a bullet to my chest, I'll survive, even if you do both to me and then stomp me down. I. WON'T. DIE." —Sho after being beat down by Zeas. Sho Hirano is the main protagonist of the series Showtime. He is an Upgrade and is a member of Team Nova. Physical Appearance Sho has a skinny and stick like figure but he is actually pretty strong for his age. He has blonde hair that is cut perfectly up to his jaw. He also has brown eyes and always wears some type of tie with whatever he wears. He also usually wears a dress shirt tucked into pants. He sometimes where a long coat and a cap. Personality Sho has a comical personality and likes to joke around and annoy people with his childish. He doesn't take much seriously. He likes listening to jazz music and likes to sleep and relaz. he also likes playing video games at times while eating. He seems to eat a lot but never gets fat. In battle he he very calm and serious never showing emotion. History Background Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Durability: Sho is able to take many hits at various places and still be able to fight. He can take a beating and still have enough strength and willpower to fight. It was shown in the battle with Zeas that he could take many different hits and due to his durability survived them all. Enhanced Endurance: Sho is able to fight for long periods of time without losing a breath. He is also able to Quickly burst into different directions continuously. Enhanced Agility: Sho has enhanced agility and reflexes and is able to move or dodge and attack at high speeds he uses this natural ability in perfect sync with his Shunpo ability. Keen Intellect: Sho seems like a child but can suddenly show his keen intellect without warning. It also gives him the element of surprise in battle at times. Speed Force: Sho is able to use Speed Force like none other. He is able to burst through with such immense speed that he can create after images of himself which gives him a great advantage in battle. Expert Swordsman: Sho grew to become an expert swordsman. He is at the highly advanced swordsman and continues to grow at rapid rates through it making him seemingly a master swordman. He is able to create different Forms with his sword enabling him to become an expert. Class LXX Pure Energy: Sho has a lot of Pure Energy which allows him to be measured through strength by his opponents. His Pure Energy number is 70 out of 100. Saber Susanoo: (Something Something Something) Is a katana that is slightly shorter than most. This Saber's special ability is to create illusions and different blasts of energy. He is able to create a surge of energy to enhance his sword with then takes then form of a new sword. Rotating Form Sphere Form Breakthrough Form Upgrade Powers Sho is able to upgrade himself into different forms. These forms give him an edge against other Hunters. For example, he can go into Near Limit Upgrade form and all of his natural abilities increase Affiliations Team Nova Sho becomes apart of Team Nova forcefully and continues to be on Team Nova. Team Nova is a team in The Core. They are like every other team and hunt or stop the plans of many different evil. Every team in the core consists of a Paladin a very highly ranked member, an Envoy and messenger and also a fighter that sends different report of evil actions to the team, and 2-6 regular members in different battle positions that the Paladin, which is also considered the "Captin" chooses. Also a team can have a Special Member in case of certain situations this Special Member is usually a Paladin or a non ranked member of The Core which is highly skilled. On Team Nova the Paladin is Kyoko Suzuki, the Envoy is Quasar, and the other members are Sho, Danzo Tachi, Leo Barroo, and Thalia Sydney. They occasionally add different members to the team and are looking for a 5th and a 6th member. New Weiss New Weiss is the city that Sho lives in and is the host city to the underground city The Core. This city is where most battle take place and is a target to many evil doers because it is right above The Core. The Core created a magical seal making the inhabitants in this city see different things when there is a war, fight or a negotiation going on. Only the very special and few can breakthrough the spell. Trivia Quotes Gallery Showithhat.jpg|Sho twirling hat. Shoinbattle.jpg Shoinbattle2.jpg|Staring down opponent. ShoStaring.jpg Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Page made by Synchro37